1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work setting apparatus, a work setting method, and a work holder removing method that removes a work from a work holder by, for example, vibrating the work.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a known work setting apparatus that employs a plurality of work holders to hold a work, sets the work held by the work holders onto another work, and removes the work holders from the works. This type of technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2008-74015 and No. 2001-310834.